


Good Luck Charm

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mad father is an indie horror game you can download on your computer, it’s actually really good</p></blockquote>





	Good Luck Charm

You hear a pleasant voice drawl your name and you realize you weren’t paying attention to the conversation at hand. Nanami is staring at you, a slight hint of worry in her eyes. You give a smile that you aren’t sure is fake or not and she stands up from her chair across from you, picking up her PSP from the table.

“Have you ever played Mad Father, Hinata?” she suddenly asks, and you’ve never even heard of that, so you shake your head, giving her a confused look. She pauses for a few moments as if she was trying to think of what she wanted to say.

“I see. Well, I learned from that game that if you kiss someone’s forehead and say a blessing, they’ll have good luck.”

Before you can question where she’s going with this, she leans in and places her lips on your forehead for a few seconds, whispering “may you survive until the end” against it. You blush a little and she looks like she’s about to say something else, but just leaves, unpausing her game and returning her attention to it as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> mad father is an indie horror game you can download on your computer, it’s actually really good


End file.
